Aleena
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Ä-lē'-nä | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptiel | subsoorten = | lengte = 0,80 meter | leeftijd = > 80 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Aleen | gesproken = Aleena | geschreven = Aleena | kolonies = | affiliatie =Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Tsui Choi Aleena waren een kleine intelligente reptielachtige soort afkomstig van de planeet Aleen in de Inner Rim. Fysiologie Aleena waren erg klein van gestalte en bezaten twee grote ogen, een platte neus, een grote mond en een schedel met een verlengd achterwaarts stuk. Ze waren blauwgrijs van kleur maar met ouderdom werd dit blauw bleker. Aleena kwamen voor in verschillende 'vormen'. Sommige Aleena hadden strepen, anderen waren wit van kleur. Sommige Aleena hadden een staart, anderen een lange hals. Sommige Aleena waren half zo groot als hun soortgenoten. Aleena hadden vrij korte ledematen. Aleena bezaten supersnelle reflexen en waren in staat om hun voedsel sneller dan andere wezens te verteren. Dit metabolisme was geëvolueerd uit de noodzaak om te ontsnappen aan de harde en gure omgeving van hun thuisplaneet. Bovendien maakte dit van hen een moeilijk te vangen prooi voor carnivoren als de Sagcatcher. Het menu van Aleena was enorm sterk gekruid en was onverteerbaar voor andere soorten. Als gevolg van dit pittig gekruid eten hadden de Aleena op later leeftijd vaak last van verdoofde smaakpapillen. Cultuur Aleena stonden ook gekend voor hun sterke familieband en hun liefde voor reizen. Wanneer ze hun planeet verlieten, was dat meestal met het hele gezin of familie. Aleena waren notoire toeristen en waren vaak in grote groepen te vinden op onverwachte en zelfs gevaarlijke plaatsen. Aleena waren dan wel klein van gestalte, ze waren wel erg dapper en nieuwsgierig. Aleena waren op de hoogte van het evenwicht dat op Aleen bestond tussen de bovenwereld en de onderwereld waarin vreemde wezens als de Kindalo en Orphne leefden. De lucht van de bovenwereld was giftig voor de onderwereld en ook andersom. Daarom werden beide werelden gescheiden door een groot deksel dat op een ornamentele plaat leek. Omwille van hun bovennatuurlijke snelle reflexen waren Aleena geliefd als Podracers en piloten. Eén van de bekendste racers was Ratts Tyerell. Na Tyerells dood spande zijn zoon, Deland Tyerell, zich jaren lang in om het Podracen te verbannen met zijn organisatie de Ratts Tyerell Foundation. Aleena waren een species met een rijke traditie in krijgers en krijgskunsten. Ze waren dan ook beledigd indien andere species hen uitlachten omwille van hun kleine gestalte. Aleena werden bestuurd door een King. Aleena waren gevoelig voor de Force. Jedi Master Tsui Choi was daarvan een bekend voorbeeld. Geschiedenis thumb|100px|Ratts Tyerell Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Aleen getroffen door een aardbeving. De Aleena waren zeer opgezet met de hulp die de Republic hen aanbood. Deze aardbeving zorgde echter voor het verstoren van het evenwicht tussen de onderwereld en de bovenwereld. C-3PO en R2-D2 konden dit evenwicht echter herstellen tot grote vreugde van de Aleena. De Aleena speelden een rol in de Clone Wars als verkenners op Kashyyyk waar ze tijdens de Battle of Kashyyyk in 19 BBY fungeerden als rijders op de Can-Cells. Jedi Masters Tsui Choi en Kazdan Paratus waren gerespecteerde leden van de Jedi Order. Aleena hadden vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate. Rond 22 BBY was Bogg Tyrell de Senator van Aleen. Tijdlijn * 22 BBY (13:4:25): Jedi slachtoffers van Gotal gijzeling naar Chapter House op Aleen * 21 BBY: Aleen wordt getroffen door een aardbeving. * 19 BBY: Aleena vliegen als verkenners bij Battle of Kashyyyk. * 2 BBY: Kazdan Paratus die gek is geworden, wordt gedood door Galen Marek op Raxus Prime. Bekende Aleena Achter de Schermen * Alhoewel de Aleena één van de prominentste achtergrond species zijn uit de prequels hebben ze nog steeds geen uitgebreide achtergrond gekregen. * Aleena zorgen voor een aantal grappige momenten in de achtergrond tijdens de films. Zo jaagt een jonge Aleena in Episode II een Nuna achterna op Mos Espa met een stok. * Tsui Choi was bijna verschenen in de Jedi High Council maar uiteindelijk besliste George Lucas om een andere Jedi in de Jedi High Council te laten zetelen. Choi verscheen toch in Episode III op een Can-Cell. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Mercy Mission Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide category:Aleena category:Sentients category:Reptielen